Various services, including Internet access, voice-over-Internet-Protocol (VoIP) telephony, and Internet Protocol television (IPTV), are now being provided over packet-switched networks.
Subscribers to such services enjoy certain advantages, such as interactive features and/or other additional functionality, which they may not find in corresponding services provided over traditional networks (e.g., the public switched telephone network (PSTN), cable television, etc.). However, these services are also susceptible to various issues which can create service impairments affecting a subscriber's quality of experience (QoE). For example, a subscriber to an IPTV service may experience pixelation, screen freezing, set-top box crashes, outages, or other impairments, a subscriber to a VoIP telephony service may experience poor voice quality, dropped calls, or other impairments, etc.
While certain techniques have been used by service providers in an attempt to mitigate such service impairments, there remains a need for solutions directed to monitoring these services, including monitoring a subscriber's quality of experience and/or a network's performance in respect of such services.